Attached hereto and incorporated herein is Appendix A, which is the hard copy print out of the assembly listing of the source code for the xe2x80x9cSamsung Assembly Languagexe2x80x9d computer programs, which program (configure) the processors and computers disclosed herein to implement the methods and procedures described herein. Appendix A consists of 45 pg. Also attached hereto and incorporated herein is a Microfiche Appendix, which is a microfiche copy of the assembly listing of the source code for the xe2x80x9cSamsung Assembly Languagexe2x80x9d computer programs as listed in Appendix A, which program (configure) the processors and computers disclosed herein to implement the methods and procedures described herein. The microfiche Appendix consists of a single original microfiche copy. This assembly listing is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus, and more particularly to an improved microcontroller based controller for such apparatus. Conventional massaging apparatus is essentially manually operated. Although electronic sources produce varying types of vibrations variously applied to the user""s body, these are limited, essentially because they are, at least, modestly integrated. For example, a source of audio from a tape may form the programming source. In general, more sophistication in the massaging and heating of the body is desired, not only as a sales tactic but also and, perhaps more importantly, as an adjunct to medical treatment.
The present invention provides a microcontroller based massage system utilizing small DC motors with eccentric mass elements as the vibratory source. The motors are embedded in a pad upon which the user lies or reclines. The pad may also contain embedded heaters to enhance the massage. The system is activated via a remote control device containing key switches or push buttons and visual status indicators. The wand connects to the massage pad via a cable. The wand and massage pad are powered from either a wall transformer or a battery, the latter affording portable operation. In its fullest implementation, the massage pad is body length and contains a plurality of motors and heaters. Typically, the heaters are located in the center of the shoulder and lower back areas and the motors are located in 5 zones distributed over the body length. Several advantages are derived from this arrangement. Computerizing the various modes and operations facilitates the use of the massaging and heating apparatus. Thus, the user can experience a wider variety of massage. A larger variety of options of vibrating sources and how they inter-operate is made available. Total operational variety is simpler to obtain through computer programming than manually.
In one aspect of the invention, the system can be powered from a first source having a voltage drop as loads are applied, wherein each motor power signal has a maximum duty cycle being a base duty cycle plus a load increment duty cycle for each of the motors being simultaneously activated, the microprocessor controller periodically activating the drivers for producing, in response to the intensity control value, respective operating duty cycles for the activated motors being limited to the maximum duty cycle. The system can further include a heater element in the pad, a heater driver responsive to the microprocessor controller for activating the heater element, wherein the signaling further includes a heat control input, and wherein the maximum duty cycle of each motor power signal is preferably augmented by a heater increment duty cycle when the heater element is activated for compensating voltage drops. Preferably the system has a duty cycle upper limit that is a base limit less a portion of the load increment for each of the motors being simultaneously activated and, if the heater element is activated, the upper limit being further reduced by a heater reduction duty cycle, the maximum duty cycle of each motor power signal being limited to not more than the duty cycle upper limit for limiting a maximum power from the first source. Each motor power signal can have a minimum duty cycle, the operational duty cycle being scaled from the product of the intensity control value and the maximum duty cycle less the minimum duty cycle, the minimum duty cycle being added to the product.
The heat control input can have off, high, and low states for selectively powering the heater at high power, low power, and no power, the microprocessor controller being operative for activating the heater driver to power the heater element at high power when the heat control input is high, at no power when the heat control input is off, and at low power when the heat control input is low, except preferably that when the heat control input is changed from off to low, the microprocessor controller is operative for powering the heater at high power for a warm up interval of time prior to the low power, the warm up interval being dependent on a time interval of the off state of the control input.
The system can be used additionally with a second power source not having a voltage drop as great as the voltage drop of the first source as loads are added, the system preferably including a power detector for sensing whether the second power source is being used, the microprocessor being programmed for increasing the base duty cycle and reducing the load increment duty cycle during operation from the second power source.
Preferably the system further includes a configuration selector for determining and signaling to the microprocessor controller particular components being electrically connected in the system for utilizing a single set of programmed instructions in the program memory in variously configured examples of the massaging system.
In another aspect of the invention, the system includes the pad, the plurality of vibratory transducers, the microprocessor controller, the array of input elements, the plurality of motor drivers, and the configuration selector. The input elements can be connected in a matrix for scanning by the microprocessor controller, the configuration selector including a plurality of diodes connected between respective portions of the matrix and the microprocessor controller.
In another aspect of the invention, the system includes the pad, at least one vibratory transducer, the heater element in the pad, the motor driver, the heater driver, the array of input elements, with the heat control input having off, high, and low states corresponding to high power, low power, and no power of the heater element, and the microprocessor controller being operative for activating the heater driver to power the heater at high power when the heat control input is high, at no power when the heat control input is off, and at low power when the heat control input is low, except that when the heat control input is changed from off to low, the microprocessor controller is operative for powering the heater at high power for a warm up interval of time prior to the low power, the period of time being dependent on a time interval of the off state of the control input.
In a further aspect of the invention, the massaging system includes the pad, the plurality of transducers, the heater element, the microprocessor controller, the array of input elements, with the signaling including at least one mode signal and the heat control input, the plurality of motor drivers, and the heater driver, the microprocessor controller being operative in response to the input elements for activating the motors and the heater element for operation thereof in correspondence with the input elements, and in a test mode wherein each of the motors and the heater is activated sequentially in accordance with substantially every state of the region signal, mode signal, and the heat control input, the motors being activated at power levels responsive to intensity control value. The signaling can further include a speed input for determining a rate of sequencing mode component intervals, and wherein, during the test mode, the sequential activation is at a rate proportional to the speed input.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the massaging system includes the pad and vibratory transducer, the array of input elements with the signaling including an audio mode signal, and an audio detector for detecting an audio envelope, the microprocessor controller being operative for generating the motor power signal in response to the audio envelope.
The invention also provides a method for massaging a user contacting a pad, using electrical power from a source having a voltage drop as loads are added, includes the steps of:
(a) providing a plurality of eccentric motor vibrators in respective regions of the pad;
(b) providing a microprocessor controller, an array of input elements for interrogation by the controller, and a plurality of drivers for powering the vibrators from the power source in response to the controller;
(c) interrogating the input elements by the controller to determine an intensity control value and vibrators to be activated;
(d) determining a maximum duty cycle being a base duty cycle plus a load increment duty cycle for each of the vibrators to be activated; and
(e) periodically activating the drivers for producing respective operating duty cycles of activated motors being responsive to the intensity control value and limited to the maximum duty cycle.
The method can include the further steps of:
(a) providing a heater element in the pad;
(b) providing a heater driver for powering the heater element in response to the controller;
(c) the interrogating step includes determining a heat control input; and
(d) the step of determining the maximum duty cycle comprising adding a heater increment duty cycle when the heater element is activated; determining a duty cycle upper limit being a base limit less a portion of the load increment for each of the motors being simultaneously activated and, if the heater element is activated, the upper limit being further reduced by a heater reduction duty cycle; and limiting the maximum duty cycle of each motor power signal to not more than the duty cycle upper limit.